Uncoutable Shots
by xxxfulloflemons
Summary: this is a Haruhi and Kyouya pairing.


**Disclamer: i do not own ouran high school host club and its characters.**

**Note: this is my first fan fic so pls bear with me. And also you can leave comments afterwards. Thank you for reading.**

**Uncountable shots!**

**Haruhi Fujioka has been a possession of The Ouran High School Host Club for a year now. She's been doing great attracting women, and the club is very thankful for that. **

**But it seems that she's very unhappy, unsatisfied...and still a virgin. "**_**if only these flirtatious girls are my Kyouya" -**_**Haruhi thought. **_**" that's it I've had enough..I can't take it anymore...I'm really pissed!!!...seeing those girls cling to my Kyouya that way...rubbing their pussies to him.----thhhat's sooo unforgivable!!!!...."**_

**Haruhi walked over to the couch where Kyouya and other girls are flirting. She's been standing there in front of them for 30 seconds now, but still she's unnoticed.. it seems that the girls and Kyouya- even though he's not showing it, is enjoying themselves. **_**" I'm very horny at the moment Kyouya-sempai – would you like to do it with me at the backroom? I know you've got beds in there...come on! Ah.. ah..(wank wank)"**_** -she moans and wanks, trying to seduce Kyouya.**

_**"That's it i've had enough... move away SLUTS...you FUCKING ASSHOLES!!!!"-**_**Haruhi shouted taking a step forward to them, slapping the horny girl.**

**Everyone turned on their direction. All host club members, Tamaki, Kaoru, Hikaru, Hunny and Mori hurried towards them, curious on what's happening. **_**"Haruhi, our innocent baby! I can't believe that those words just came out of your mouth, we did not imagine that you are capable of saying such words"**_** – everyone chorused. **_**"what's wrong??"**_** - they asked.**

_**"i'm sorry everyone, i hate to break it...but I think now is the time!....the time for all you girls to know that... i'm one of you....I AM A GIRL!! and I LIKKKEE KYOUYA-SEMPAI!!!"**_**- stripping infront of everyone while shouting those words.**

_**"What the hell Haruhi, you're a girl?"**_** - everyone shocked. At the same time, she removed the wig that she's been wearing for a long time. - Her long hair scatterring down her body.**

_**"oh well.. that's alryt for us,,, we want forbidden love after all...what we mean is..."**_** – all girls grinning at her. **_**"we can still make out right?"**_** - they asked, as they still consider Haruhi as a host.**

_**"NO!!!...what I want is Kyouya-sempai"- **_**Haruhi walked over Kyouya and pushed him down the couch, wanking him. **_**"wank...ahh...wank....ahhh..ahhh". **_**Now taking Kyouya's hand on her now exposed 40 inch breasts. - every girl saw it, and wondered **_**"where did that come from?". **_**- good thing, Haruhi and Kyouya are now surrounded by the girls and the Host Club can't see those bouncing boobs – big as coconuts!.**

**It seems Haruhi is enjoying herself very much.. finally. **

**Now, She's becoming wet, - those sticky white lavender scent fluid, leaking out of her... it's becoming visible. She losing her mind just being this close to the man she desired for a long time now. And she thought **_**" i'll never let you go my Kyouya,, you're mine...I'll show you how i longed for you...how i desired you.."**_

**However, Kyouya interupted, the self-pleasuring Haruhi.....**_**"Haruhi good show,, you can stop now."- **_**he stopped Haruhi and stood up, covering her with his coat. **

_**" Everyone did you enjoy Haruhi's last show? This scene has been rehearsed by Haruhi for weeks just to be able to produce a great movie for you. - we did this little movie because unfortunately Haruhi is leaving the host club and will become my woman, she decided long ago, so this is her last performance"....**_

_**... "this is how she want all of you to know that she likes me" – **_**Kyouya eyeing the other host club members. **

_**"Haruhi, our baby, our innocent angel leaving us?...becoming Kyouya's WOMAN?...how can this be?? --sobs sobs sobs"**_**- All host club members crying, except Mori-sempai, who seems just about to cry, but still fighting the feeling.**

_**"I will??...become Kyouya's woman??..this is all i've wanted!" - **_**Haruhi shocked, speechless, looked around and wondered, "is this true?"- pinching herself, she felt the pain.- **_**" it's true then."**_

**Kyouya continued**_** – "unfortunately for you my lovely girls, this little movie costs a lot, so please deposit a million each in my bank account. Thank you for supporting us."**_

_**"Ok Kyouya, we'll deposit a million each in your account, we'll pay even twice as that , we had such a great time!it's such a good movie..as expected of you and Haruhi...we were aroused..but still jelous of her" - **_**the girls agreed and confessed.**

_**"Well then if you'll excuse us, me and Haruhi have important matters to discuss. Sayonara ladies. Sayonara my good friends "**_**– grabbing Haruhi by the waist and looking at the host club feeling sorry for them – eventually taking his hand up to her enormous breasts.**

**On the way to Kyouya's Mansion, 5 minutes away, in the Limousine....**

_**"umm...Kkkyouya-sempai, wwwhere are we gggoing?" - **_**Haruhi nervous and wondering.**

_**" call me Kyouya from now on. Care for a drink?"- **_**Kyouya handing Haruhi a glass of wine.**

**"But" – Haruhi interrrupted and refused the drink.**

_**" do as i say,... after all... YOU are my WOMAN now." ..."ahh..it's cold Kyouya, now you got me wet" – **_**Kyouya poured the wine on Haruhi's body. "**_**well..you've been wet since a while ago anyway."**_

_**"if you don't want to catch a cold, STRIP...NOW!"**_** Kyouya staring at Haruhi, ordering her.**

**Now, Haruhi frightened by Kyouya's look... but horny at the same time, stripped off her wet clothes in front of him, exposing a very sexy lingerie. - it's bloody red, matching her pale, soft skin, covering only her now erected nipples because of the cold. Again exposing her 40 inch breasts.**

**Kyouya also noticed how full and rounded Haruhi's ass is, ...and infront a bush, - Making him think **_**"so she doesn't shave!" "ahemm.."**_**- he can see all those because of the see-through g-string that she's wearing.**

_**"Haruhi, move your legs apart...so i can get a good view...NOW!"**_** - Haruhi then followed.**

**Kyouya continued - **_**" your debt has been paid a while ago by that pretend movie scene that you made, so you are free to quit the host club.... And i want you to do so." -**_** staring at Haruhi's wet middle part. He can see that it's wet because it's see-through, and there's some sticky liquid leaking out of the hole...he can even smell it...it smelled sweet...fragrant...it's lavender.." **

_**" who would have thought that your little scene will cost this much,... it's higher than expected... you look really hot back there, just to mention...and it seems that you're enjoying yourself wanking me!". **_**Kyouya added.**

_**"I can't take it anymore, my need of him inside me is growing stronger...he looks at me as if he's teasing me...and...as if he knows that i'm craving for his penis... I want to jump at him and ask him to FUCK me now!"- **_**Haruhi thought as she can't bear the feeling of lust to touch Kyouya's body anymore.**

_**"Ahhh"- **_**the car stopped violently, Haruhi was surprised as she was thrown forward to Kyouya, catching her by her breasts. **

**"we've arrived Kyouya-sama" – a voice coming from a speaker called.**

_**"we're here Haruhi, welcome to your new home... you are officially my woman now... you will follow my every order..- this is a life term punishment because of the embarrassment that you caused me earlier!...you will only follow my orders and not any other man...my orders and desires alone..."**_

_**"did you understand what i said?" , "ahh..ahh" – **_**Haruhi moaned as Kyouya squeezed tightly her over-sized boobs.**

_**"yes Kyouya, I UNDERSTAND...I will be your woman forever and try to satisfy your desires..."**_** .In her mind, – **_**"he's very forceful...but this must be heaven in earth...just the way i like it...dominant.."**_

_**"Come in then" – **_**Kyouya invited,****covering Haruhi first and then dragging her to the mansion by her breasts...treating them as if they're handles.**

**In the house...**

_**"Kyouya-sama, welcome home"**_** – each maid chorused.**

_**"Kyouya-sama, you're room has been cleaned, and you're bath and food has been prepared, which one would you like to do first?"**_** - Kyouya's personal maid reported.**

_**"well i would like to do my woman first...by the way, i would like to introduce to you my fiance, Haruhi...please treat her nicely and give everything that she asks. Do you understand?"**_

**Haruhi dumb founded, and shocked, when she heard "fiance".....**_**"wait, that can't be right, fiance?.... do me?...what the hell does he mean by those?...FFFUUCCCKK MMEE??..."**_

_**"Hai, Kyouya-sama, we shall treat Haruhi-sama specially and grant all her wishes." , "Haruhi-sama, we welcome you, please feel free to ask us anything at anytime."-**_** the maids answered.**

_**"Brilliant!, bring two sets of dinner later on in my room... no one is to disturb us...take all phone messages and i will look/hear of them tomorrow."**_

**In Kyouya's room**

_**"nice!"**_** - Haruhi thought that Kyouya's room is really nice. It has good view, it's very spacious, clean and big, it has a King-sized bed that surely is soft. Everything that Haruhi imagined Kyouya's room to be.**

**"Haruhi" – Kyouya called, appeared at Haruhi's back taking off her coat, the only clothing that's covering ber body.**

**"Kyouya?" - Haruhi turning back. **_**" by the way...whhhat aaaare wwwwe gonna dddo?"**_** - Haruhi nearly passing out as Kyouya appeared infront of her.... naked!....and i mean really wearing NOTHING!.**

_**"AAAAHHH!!!!"**_** - Haruhi in surprise, shouted really loud....nearly passing out.**

**Her body is becoming more and more hot by the second, she can't turn away from Kyouya's penis...manhood...what ever you want to call it!.**

_**"FFFFOOOOTTT ---- LLLLONG!!!!"**_** (FOOTLONG – what i mean is the footlong hotdog!) - Haruhi still gazing at IT!...but then seconds later, when she caught up with her breathe, she looked up from Kyouya's penis, up to his sexy torso, to his well-toned – irresistible muscles, to his perfect face.**

_**"hahahaha.."**_** - Kyouya laughed. It's the first time that Haruhi have seen this kind of Kyouya's laugh,...it's reallly true...not pretend...it's because of....happiness.**

_**"is it really the first time you've seen a COCK?"- **_**Kyouya asked with a seductive expression.**

_**"well let me tell you something then... But first hold IT!...ahh..."-**_**Kyouya moaned slightly.**

_**"did you know that in the whole Ouran High School, or maybe even in the country, I have the most desirable cock?...and i found that out because of my research and background checks."- **_**Kyouya proudly stated.**

_**"let me guess...so that means you have the longest cock of them all?....aaannd...have the thickest circumference????.**_** - Haruhi guessed, innocently.**

_**"so yours' is better than Tamaki-sempai or Mori-sempai or Hikaru and Kaoru?"...well i wouldn't really include Hunny cozz i can't imagine a kid-like boy like him would have such length and thickness as yourS..."**_**. - Haruhi even made a joke out of Hunny-sempai...**_**bless.**_**..poor him!...but let me tell you...Hunny-sempai's is "short but thick!" - well you know what i mean.**

_**"Yes, yes Haruhi...you really are smart...you're right about it all...i'm better than those short cocked bastards...for your prize then...you're gonna have a bath with me...NOW!."**_

_**"to your question a while ago, what are we gonna do?...**_

**Kyouya whispers in Haruhi's ear: **_**" i'm gonna FUCK YOU!...i'm gonna take your pureness, your innocence, your VIRGINITY." - **_**Haruhi turning really red,she became really nervous....at the same time she felt that she had just cummed because of desire.**

**All she can say is: **_**"i'm unexperienced, you are my first....please...please be gentle.". **_**She also thought: **_**"how did he know that i'm a virgin?".**_

_**"hai..hai..come on then let's have a bath".-**_**Kyouya laughingly agrees.**

_**"where did your forcefulness, desire and wanks go...i think you wank very well...let's say, ...you're hitting the right spot after all!.."..Maybe you know even a little bit about it....HA-RU-HI,,,"-**_**Haruhi turned red because of what he said...kinda made her feel guilty saying that she's unexperienced and such.**

**In the bath...**

_**"now Haruhi come here...closer...i'll take off your bra."**_**. - Kyouya ordered.**

_**"ahh....ahhh Kyyouyyaa..."**_** – Haruhi felt relief, now that her 40 inch breasts are free from her bra's torture. Kyouya liked Haruhi's expression...turning him on.**

_**"now...the last piece, take it OFF!...come and join me now!...i hate waiting too long!."**_** - Kyouya impatient, pulled Haruhi in the bath. "ahhh...ahhh...Kyouya...ahhh...ahhh...Haruhi" – both moaned each other's name because of skin to skin contact.**

**Haruhi very close to Kyouya's face...thought that it's the longest time she's seen him without glasses, -longer than the time when they spent couple of days in Kyouya's villa..."**_**and he's more beautiful and perfect without them."**_

**Kyouya, taking advantage of the moment, made the first move,...he touched Haruhi's pussy, making her closen the gap again. **_**"Ahhh..ahhh"**_**. Kyouya began kissing Haruhi violently as if he's very thirsty and have not been able to drink water for days.- except his water is Haruhi.**

_**"i did not imagine that you are gonna make the first move, i mean confess your love to me...and wank me infront of many people, you..really are unpredictable...that's what i like about you."-**_**Kyouya saying that while rubbing Haruhi's pussy. Simultaneously, Haruhi is massaging Kyouya's dick while kissing his toned chest. **_**"where did you learn to do that? - he asked?**_

_**"well...do you not know of SEXCETERA?...it's a program where in they teach you techniques and positions about sex....did you not know that while watching those..i think if you?...i always think of you everynight i watch that program...you're always on my mind, doing dirty stuff." -**_**Haruhi confessed.**

_**"well...well...well..little miss innocent unveiled...i did not imagine that you are that perverted...that you're always thinking of me."..."did you learn anything from it?...maybe you can teach me later?.."**_

**The two planted kisses on each other as if one would just disappeare in the next second. Both kissed hungrily...the slow-motioned kisses from the start became aggressive battle of kisses...no one wants to surrender...soon Haruhi is becoming good at this... Both... rubbing each other's bodies together...wanking...humping....kissing...sucking...massaging.**

**But wait...**

**them two haven't gone to that part ----- "penis entering hole!"**

**Haruhi can't take it anymore, she wants to do it!**

_**"Kyouya come on, i want to feel you....inside me, i can't take it anymore...my insides are really tight!"**_** - Haruhi begged, kind of moaning and seducing while pumping Kyouya's dick.**

**Kyouya suddenly got out of the tub, drying himself. He invited Haruhi as well. Haruhi excitedly grabbed onto Kyouya's manhood, making Kyouya moan. He carried her bridal style to the bed– his hand on her womanhood, stroking it. - that made Haruhi moan and tighter than a while ago.**

**When the penis entered the hole part! - aw! It hurts! MASSSIVE (**_**moans**_**)**

**Kyouya threw Haruhi on the bed, making Haruhi's boobs bounce like hell. Kyouya aroused by those movements quickly jumped over her, kissing, sucking, massaging her breasts.**

**Haruhi complaining – **_**"Kyouya take me now! Break me! Put your over-sized dick inside me NOW!"**_

**Now Kyouya positioning himself on Haruhi, staring at her hungrily, then put three fingers in Haruhi's womanhood forcefully and said: **_**"calm down Haruhi, i'm just teasing you!...(grinning at her)...your mouth is getting dirty,my darling....but.. i like that!"**_

_**"please Kyouya now!...FUCK ME!"**_

**Then Haruhi because of her impatientness grabbed Kyouya's dick close to her wet, tight opening. **_**"do you want me to do the work and slam you into me or... you're gonna do it?"**_

**Kyouya then grew closer and kissed Haruhi and said**_** "it's gonna hurt soo much because i'm really over sized!"- **_**Kyouya making his famous grin.**

**Because of that Haruhi became more aroused and kind of released some juice.**

_**"oh that's good! Your really wet...it woukd be really easy to slid in!"**_** Kyouya commented.**

**Kyouya then begun to enter Haruhi's tightness.**_**"Ohh... ohh... aw... ohh!"**_** - both moaning loudly.**

**Haruhi because of the unbearble pain snaked her legs around Kyouya's waist and moved closer, helping Kyouya to move deeeper, but it only made it worse, tears now coming out of Haruhi's eyes. - **_**"aww ..ohh..Kyouya...it..hurts...you're... really BIG...Fuck..you!!!...ahhh....it's...like...a...can...of...pringles...entered...me..aww...!!!!". **_**Haruhi can.t ****take Kyouya's size,coz he's really big.**

**Kyouya took those words as a compliment and begun to move slowly again in Haruhi. But he also is finding it really hard to go deeper as Haruhi is really tight!- **_**"ahh..Haruhi you're really tight!..can't you loosen up a little bit?...you really are giving me a hard time...but i think this is what a little virgin feels like...you're soo much better than the others!!"**_** - Kyouya panting and moaning heavily.**

_**"idiot...ahhh" – **_**Haruhi moaned as Kyouya go deeper.**_** - thrust...ahhh..thrust -**_**Kyouya moaning while thrusting in.**

_**"it's not me whose the problem...ahh...it's because you're...ahhh..(Kyouya goes in deeper until he reached Haruhi's barrier.)...MASSIVE!!!ahhh...FUCK!...KYOUYA..." - **_**Haruhi let out a really loud cry as Kyouya thrusted into Haruhi like a missile breaking her barrier.**

**Kyouya collapsed under Haruhi and waited for a few seconds for Haruhi to get used to his size.**

_**"phew! Finally i've broken into it!...Can i move now?, are you used to my size now?" **_**Kyouya relieved and asks Haruhi for permission to go in and out.**

_**"Ok!, but i think i'll never in a thousand years am going to get used to your dick!"**_** - Haruhi hesistantly agreed.**

_**Thrust...thrust....thrust... ahhh...ahhh....ohhh...**_** - both moaning and now moving in harmony. It seems that the two have syncronized and discovered their rhythm.**

_**"Fasterrr!!!Deeperr!!!ahhh..KYOUYA..."**_** Haruhi ordered. It seems like Kyouya's speed isn't enough for her. She still isn't satisfied even though she's already bleeding and reaping.**

**A while back, the pain that she was feeling has now been replaced with unbearble pleasure...and she liked it!..she wants Kyouya to go faster!...deeper! And bring her to insanity...give pleasure that she has not yet obtained before...pleasure that she was not able to obtain by just masturbating while watching sexcetera and other porn movies!.**

**Now, Haruhi tilted her back as she feels that she's growing near her climax, she released her juices the same time as Kyouya released his.- there is so much cum over flowing out of them!since a while ago, it's been like litres!.**

**Now, Both exhausted from hours of thrusting collapsed on each other, panting heavily and catching for breath.**

_**"Haruhi...even though..you're unexperienced..you're really good..it's the first time..i've tasted a virgin..you're really sweet and pure...i have to admit..i was really surprised!..or maybe that's because of Sexcetera?"**_** - Kyouya commented and joked planting kisses on Haruhi.**

_**"yeah! Me too...i was surprised that...you really...fit...into me!...i love you Kyouya...i wanna..do you everyday!"- **_**Haruhi confessed gave Kyouya a passionate kiss.**

**After hours of making love, moaning, thrusting and cummming...PHEW!..(me wiping sweat on forehead..lol..) FINALLY, both fell asleep.**

**Wait..wait...wait..they're forgeting something..guess what.**

**...They forgot to seperate. Because of tiredness, both of them can't even move to seperate. So they fell asleep connected. Lol...**

**On the next morning...**

**it's 8am in the morning,time to wake up and go to school. The sun is shining high in the sky already but the two of them is still on bed. The brightness of the sunlight woke Haruhi up and saw Kyouya's angel-like face staring at her. Then she blushed and greeted him good morning.**

_**"good morning Haruhi"**_** -Kyouya greeted back and kissed Haruhi.**

**She smiled and became tight because of his kiss and because she remembered what happened with them last night. But she felt pain inside her. She then lifted up the cover and saw that Kyouya's manhood is still in her.**

_**" Kyouya, you still haven't pulled it out since last night or did you put it back in?"**_** she asked.**

_**"umm...not yet since last night coz Haruhi, it's kind of stuck!..., and i did'nt want to wake you up...**_

_**Besides you're really tight and it's still giving me pleasure...you're even calling my name you know, while you're sleeping...then after that you're getting tighter, there's even cum going out!"**_** - Kyouya answered.**

_**"ahh.. Kyouya stop..moving...ahhh...it hurts!...ok, i'm gonna spread my legs and then in the count of three pull it out ok?..1..2..3.."\**_

_**thrust- "ahhhhhhh .. Fuck you Kyoya!..why did you do that!" -**_**Kyouya thrusted deeeper and made Haruhi gasp in pain becasue she can't bear the over-sized dick being in her anymore.**

**Instead of taking it out Kyouya digged in deeper and deeper. **_**"don't you want another round darling?"**_

_**"fuck you Kyouya! I said to pull it out not push it down! Besides we're gonna be late for school! And becasue of what you've done, the pain got worse....i may be limping later!..."- **_**Haruhi sweared and confessed that the pain is becoming unbearable but in her mind, the pleasure he's giving is getting stronger!. She needed to lie or else if they stay like that longer together, she may not over come the temptation of doing him again...for the whole day!.**

_**"Kyouya, come on..just pull it out, i don't have the strength anymore to get up what more starting another round!"**_** - Haruhi begged.**

_**"are you ordering me Haruhi?...remember..YOU are my woman NOW!...and everything i say and want to do is all upto ME!...if i say i wanna do it now..I"M GONNA DO IT!" - **_**Kyouya answered Haruhi back angrily.**

_**"tsk! I don't wanna this argument this early in the morning...ok, spread your legs and then get ready for school. We're having breakfast after you're all dressed up."- **_**Kyouya hesistantly agreed to pull out his manhood...irritated!.**

**clocc!- **_**"ahhhh!" - **_**Haruhi gasped for air as she still wasn't ready when Kyouya pulled out. She was relieved when the big thing was out of her..But longing for it...the pleasure it gave was no longer there, she thought.**

_**"you have to get used to this my little tight pussy hole Haruhi.." **_**Kyouya calls Haruhi an embarrassing name, chuckling evilly while walking to the bathroom to wash out all the love juices.**

_**"care to join me in the bath Haruhi?" - **_**Kyouya asked the painful-looking Haruhi.**

_**"no thanks Kyouya, I'll take it after you."- **_**Haruhi refused as she still don't have the strength to stand up. And she's still feeling pains in her womanhood. **

_**" oh my goddess! My hole still hurts..damn that big cocked Kyouya!, but i have to admit...what happened between us last night is really great!...and the thought of doing it everytime he wants it...already brings me an orgasm!...hell yeah i'm looking forward to it!...but it seems after a few days i'm gona be crippled!" **_**- Haruhi thought while carresing her swollen and reaped pussy...**_**"hahahaha!.."**_** and chuckled loudly in the room by herself. Just the thought of doing it with Kyouya is getting her wet and excited.**

**On the way to Ouran**

_**"oh shit! I must be going crazy. My body, my pussy is soo tight, it's craving for Kyouya again. I can't keep in going on like this! I need to forget what happened last night, or else i'll turn into a sex addict!" - **_**Haruhi thought while caressing her pussy as it's still sore.**

**Unaware, Kyouya is staring at her closely, looking at her reactions.**

**"**_**Haruhi, what's wrong?, what are you doing with your vagina? Are you masturbating again or something?"**_

_**"hu?... what are you saying i'm not doing anything!"**_

_**"oh come on...was it that good that you're craving for it? Hu?"**_

_**"OMG, he's reading through me!, what should i do? What should i say?"**_

_**"well... Kyouya..(Haruhi stood up and sat on Kyouya's lap massaging his dick)you're right i can't forget about last night, coz it's soo DAMN good!...what do you say, let's do it later?" - **_**Haruhi gave in on her desires and seductively asking Kyouya.**

_**"well, why don't we get started now?" **_**- Kyouya replied while grabbing Haruhi's breast, as well as caressing her wet pussy.**


End file.
